1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) mesh compression apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a technology that constructs a covariance matrix based on a topological distance between vertices, and encodes geometric information associated with an eliminated vertex based on the covariance matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) mesh may generally use a large amount of storage space, a large amount of calculations, a broad transmission bandwidth, and the like. Particularly, when a complexity of the mesh increases, a greater storage space and a higher bandwidth of a network used for transmission are used, and thus, there is a difficulty in utilizing the mesh. Therefore, there is a desire for a compression of a 3D object for effective transmission, storage, and rendering of mesh data.
A 3D mesh model may be constituted of connectivity information, geometric information, and feature information. The connectivity information may indicate a relationship between adjacent vertexes, the geometric information may indicate a 3D location coordinate of each vertex, and the feature information may indicate a color of the mesh, a direction of a perpendicular line of the mesh, a reflection rate of the mesh, and the like.
Here, the geometric information may be coded based on a residual vector between geometric information at a predicted point, and geometric information at an actual point. However, the residual vector of the geometric information may not be constant based on a predicted triangle, and, when two triangles are not in a form of a parallelogram, the residual vector may increase, thereby decreasing a compression performance.
Thus, there is a desire for a 3D mesh compression apparatus and method that increases a compression rate of the geometric information, thereby providing an excellent compression rate.